I'd Rather Spend My Time With You
by DirtyEXmistress
Summary: Formely titled: Finally Got the Girl...A snipet of different JAM moments..basically how JAM spends thier time in the office with alot of fluff...enjoy! T for possible future
1. Blushing

Hey Office Fans

Hey Office Fans!

This is my first ever office fan fic…I've written my fair share of grey's fics…but I love the office so much that I decided to try my hand at a Jim/Pam story (the cutest couple on TV!!)

So here it goes!

NOTE: There's really an absence of a timeline in the story…I'm going to pick and chose different parts from all four seasons and use them at my discretion

--

Jim stared over at the clock on the wall. 15 minutes to go, and the day would finally be over. He stared off at reception, watching as Pam dutifully eyed her monitor. She was playing Sudoku, he could tell by the way her eyes darted from left to right, concentrating on each individual box on the board. He loved how focused she was when she was playing her computer games, because ironically she lacked the same enthusiasm when she was doing her job.

Pam had been a receptionist for a while at Dunder Mifflin. When she was with Roy, she missed an opportunity for an art internship in New York because he told her it wouldn't lead to anything. He always used to put her down, and make her feel like her dreams were worthless and invaluable. It made Jim so angry that she turned down the offer, because he knew how good she really was. When she finally left Roy, Jim was the happiest person alive. He told her how he felt about her, at Casino night, and he was so afraid of what she'd say that he left the party as soon as he'd told her. The next day at work, Jim acted totally awkward around her. At the end of the day, Pam walked over to his desk, smiled at him, and left a note on his desk as she quickly head out the door.

_I love you too. I always have._

_Call me tonight--Cuginos?_

_Pam_

He didn't even hesitate, and he called her immeadiately. Apparently, she knew he'd have done that, as was already waiting for him at the restaurant. They met up, and pam explained everything. "I don't know why I was with him for so long. I guess it made it easier to have someone from my past still with me, and you just made me so happy that it made everything better when I got emotional over my relationship with him. But you were always more than a friend to me Jim…I think it was obvious…Phyllis even asked me about it one time…I just…what I'm saying is—"

"Pam, stop rambling"

She smiled, meeting his eyes for the first time that night. "Ok". She simply replied, happy to see that he smiled back at her.

"pssstt…Jim"

Jim looked up from his desk, the sound of Pam's voice breaking his reverie.

"Jim! Go online! I have big news!" she whispered again, giggling after every word. He feigned an annoyed look, and quickly logged onto his screen name.

Mixedberries: Jim!! Guess what

PhillyJim: what is it beesley? Goodness…u didn't even give me a chance to breathe before you messaged me

Mixedberries: Jim, no seriously! This is BIG!

PhillyJim: Then spit it out already, Pam

Mixedberries: spit! Phyllis caught Dwight and angela…doing something…in the office the other night

PhillyJim:..

PhillyJim: oh my god…noone should ever have to be subject to that explicit material!

Mixedberries: I know right! But, Angela and andy….

PhillyJim: Oh no!! Angela is not as holy as she'd like us to believe then, eh?

Mixedberries: I kind of feel bad though

Jim looked up from his monitor and gave Pam a confused look

Mixedberries: Don't look at me like that. 1. because they love eachother but can't seem to figure out a way to be together … and 2. because you look too cute when you make that face that it makes it hard to concentrate on feeling bad for Dwight

Jim looked up again at pam, and when their eyes met, she quickly turned away. Jim could see the blood rushing to her cheeks as her face flushed a rosy pink.

PhillyJim: I had no idea I had that effect on you, beesley.

Mixedberries: sure…

PhillyJim:No really…I didn't. I guess I have more charm then I realized

Mixedberries: I guess…I mean…I have to admit, I was acting just a little bit. You're not THAT charming

PhillyJim: O really?

Mixedberries: really

PhillyJim: Wow, way to bruise a guys ego

Mixedberries: My pleasure… Oh crap, Michael

PhillyJim: what?

Mixedberries: he's watching me again. He told me I had to stop iming on company time… if he catches me he might tell holly and get her to contact corporate and—

PhillyJim: Do you hear yourself? This is MICHAEL GARY SCOTT we are talking about…let's face it…he's not that crafty

Mixedberries: Fine you caught me. I just really don't want to talk to you.

PhillyJim: Ouch..thanks girlfriend

Mixedberries: No problem. You're a bore….

Mixedberries:

Mixedberries: You know I'm joking right?

PhillyJim: NOOOOoooOOOOooo really?

Mixedberries: :) love you

PhillyJim: I love you more

Mixedberries has signed off

Jim laughed to himself as he looked at the clock again. 5pm…. He'd passed the time pretty quickly

--

I'm going to try to continue this story…I need something fun to do this summer besides the boring stuff I have to do

R&R

(and I hope you got the IM names..but if not

Mixedberries is Pam b/c her FAV yogurt

PhillyJimis Jim b/c that is His SecondLife Avatar)


	2. Darkness and Light

Ok its definitely been a while since my last post…so I'm going to try to make up for my lack of updating in this chapter

Ok its definitely been a while since my last post…so I'm going to try to make up for my lack of updating in this chapter

And thanks for those of you who reviewed…reviews make anyone's day brighter :)

Ps: the **BOLD** are the quotes from last chapter…this chapter revisits a little bit of chapter 1, but with some other stuff too.

Oh and sorry about the spelling/grammar errors--I just wanted to post it ASAP...I'll try to fix them next time..lol

...

Pam was usually the first one in the office everyday. Michael said that she had to be the one to unlock all the doors so he could get in his beauty rest and look even hotter than he already is. So, not wanting to hear Michael's rant on the proper maintenance of the "Michael Mane", Pam complied.

This morning when she walked into the office, instead of turning the lights on like she did every day, she decided to keep them off. She liked the feeling of mystery in the atmosphere of the mundane office. Walking towards her desk, she dropped her bag on the counter and reached into the jelly bean container. Even in the early morning, Pam enjoyed the sweet taste of the candy.

Pam scanned the office from her desk. All around her were her co-workers empty desks, stoic and eerie in the darkness. She took a sharp breath, reminding herself that this wasn't a scary movie, and moved to sit in Jim's chair.

It smelled like him, a scent unable to be categorized but was so uniquely Jim. Heck, the seat even felt like him. It was warm and inviting, two of Jim's strongest characteristics. Pam took her hand and traced down the lines of the swivel chair, feeling every indent made by Jim's muscular body. She smiled to herself as she remembered the day at Cugino's where she asked him to meet her at Cuginos.

--

She was so scared, afraid that she was too late, but in her mind she knew that they were meant to be together. She expected he would call her, and agree to dinner, so she went to the restaurant to get a table for two. Those couple of minutes waiting for him to call her back were some of the most stressful moments of her life. She wanted him to call, she needed him to call. She loved him, and she needed to know that she wasn't too late.

When her phone rang, her hearted skipped a beat. Taking a deep breath, she took out her cell phone and saw his name. _Jim Cell_. Goosebumps ran down her arms as she slowly opened the phone and placed it to her ear.

Before she could speak, Jim simply said "When do you want to meet?". She could've cried, knowing that he actually wanted to see her.

"I'm here--Jim I'm so—"

"Don't--I'll be there in a few"

And he hung up. Pam got nervous all over again. Maybe he wasn't interested in her any longer. Maybe turning him down made him rethink everything about their relationship. She had heard rumors about a job opening in Stamford. Maybe, he wants to meet me to tell me goodbye, once and for all.

Pam chocked on that last thought. Silently, she hoped that all her thoughts were wrong.

When he came to the restaurant she rambled on faster than Kelly on her best day. She poured out all her emotions and words onto the table, hoping Jim would respond.

"**Pam, stop rambling"**

**She smiled, meeting his eyes for the first time that night. "Ok". She simply replied, happy to see that he smiled back at her. **

His eyes were deep with passion and love, the two things with which her eyes matched equally. He reached his hand over to brush against her fingers, which were gripping her soda cup with immense intensity.

"Just relax Pam…it's ok…I love you-- I wish you would've seen that a long time ago, and see that Roy just wasn't for you. Pam, I want the best for you, I want you to do what you want with your life, so if that means you going to New York for that art scholarship, then so be it. I can just move to Stamford and be out of your life…make it easier for you to—"

"Wait what?" Pam was confused. His words were so beautiful, and so prolific, but when she heard him mention Stamford she was perplexed. "Who says I want to forget you? Who says I want to be without you? I was hoping you'd agree to dating…and the rest can just fall into place. Long distance isn't that bad--I want you to do what you want to too, so if you have plans that include Stamford, I want what's best—"

"No Pam". They were interrupting each other left and right, but Pam stopped mid sentence, waiting for his response. "I don't want Stamford. I want you. I just wasn't sure how I would factor into your new art world"

"Well don't think about it, because you are already in my art world. I am putting you there and you are going to stay there forever, you hear me?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "I need you, Jim."

"I need you, Pam"

"Well then, its settled. We'll deal with the rest when it comes"

"Whatever you say, Beesley"

And he cracked her another one of his signature smiles.

--

Her flashback was interrupted by the blinding of florescent lights. _How long have I been dawdling at his desk_ she thought, as she abruptly stood up and sprinted towards her desk.

"Pamela, what were you doing at the desks over there?"

Pam looked over and nearly died at the expression Dwight was giving her. It was a mixture of disgust and fear--a look she knew to well. It was the same expression Dwight always wore when he was sure Pam and Jim were up to their pranks, and he was on the alert.

"Pamela. As ranking number three in this office, I order you to answer me."

"Dwight, you can't order me to do anything. However, you may politely ask."

"Fine. Pam, may you please tell me why you were perusing the desks over there?" Dwight pointed towards Jim's and his own desk with a stern finger.

Pam faked a quizzical façade, as if she were pondering whether to answer the question. After a beat, she replied. "No thank you, but thank you again for saying please."

Dwight let out a harrumph, muttered something about watching out for "those two", and headed for his desk. Shortly thereafter, the rest of the employees began trickling into the office.

"Pam-or-Ramma, what's shaking?"

"Hi Michael. You have a message from Jan."

"Yikes--Can you tell her…" Michael searched for some kind of excuse in his brain. "Tell her that I am in business meetings all day and simply have no time to devout to calling her back"

"Michael, she specifically told me that you have no meetings and that you need to call her"

"Can you tell her I won a sweepstakes and I'll be partying it up with the playboy bunnies in the mansion all week. In fact, Pam, we should make a office trip out to the mansion—maybe you'll get a few tips on how to wear some more revealing clothing to work. You know, let the girls breath Pam, don't keep 'em buttoned up."

Pam looked at the camera with deadpan eyes. "Just call her Michael"

"Abso-dootily doo" And Michael walked into his office, leaving Pam behind to look at the camera.

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Michael is a very interesting character" Pam told the camera in a talking head. "He just…I don't know if he'll ever find the right girl for him…I mean, he likes holly, but I give him a few days before he cracks a Christmas Holly Rockettes joke and tells her to wear their skin-tight red and white leotards to work." Pam's eyes changed from jovial to seriousness as the reality of her words sunk in.

()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey" Pam called over to Jim, who had just got off the phone form a VERY important business call concerning the warranty of his refridgerator. He looked up and smiled, only to see a similarly happy face looking back at him. "Come over here!!"

He got up, and strolled over to her desk, trying to appear nonchalant. The office still didn't know about their relationship officially (although Phyllis had an idea that they were together) and Jim wanted to try to keep it that way. But he couldn't ignore the butterflies he felt in his stomach every time he looked into her eyes.

"Dwight thinks we have huge plans to prank him today, so go along with whatever I do, ok?"

"Oh nice Beesley! What are you planning on doing"

"Absolutely nothing"

He looked at her, obfuscated. "Where are you going with this"

"I'm going to let him think I am pranking him, therefore I will not have to spend a lot of time and effort on this prank to achieve the result I want"

She smiled again, hoping Jim thought her idea was gold. "Perfect, I love it." Then his voice got quieter "And I love you".

"I love you more" she whispered back, and got up from her desk to make a copy.

"No way, Beesley" he muttered to himself, and he walked back over to his desk.

...

Ok !! that's it!! Hope it was cute (that IS the whole purpose of this story)… I'll write the fake prank chapter soon—but that will probably be the last chapter b/c I won't have time in a few weeks.

R&R!


	3. You're Gorgeous

I'm back with another update!

Ok, so I haven't been getting a TON of reviews…but that didn't stop me from writing this next chapter…however, it will probably be the last chapter I do for a long long time, regardless of the review rate (just because I have no idea when the next time I can write will be)

This chapter will delve a little more into the romantic side of JAM, but will still have cutesy fluff!!

So enjoy! And thank you to those who have been reading/reviewing!

…

At about 11 am, Pam got up from behind her desk and headed over to the break room for a grape soda. Drinking that particular soda always reminded her of the days when she and Jim used to joke around. It reminded her of Roy, too, and knowing that all her flirting with Jim was her way of dealing with her relationship. The soda reminded her that those days were over, and she and Jim were finally together, as they should be.

"Hey Beesley"

Pam smiled, and without turning around, she simply responded, "Halpert. What brings you here?"

"Halpert? Seriously, Beesley, you need to think of a better name for me. My last name doesn't have that same ring as Beesley."

She turned around, about to make a witty quip in response to his own, when she was suddenly face to face with Jim. He had taken quite a few strides in her direction, and when she had turned around, Jim closed the gap between their bodies completely. He stood flush against her chest, which was breathing irregularly from the close contact.

"Hey" She managed to breathe out, still unable to hide the shakiness in her voice as she spoke.

Jim laughed, but he didn't lose the intensity in his eyes. The way he stared at her made her knees buckle. She felt weightless every time he bore his eyes into hers. Slowly, Jim snaked his arms around Pam's waist, and with his right hand, he trailed up to the back of her neck, slightly tugging at the nape of her neck. They were in perfect "make-out" position, all while their coworkers continued to work outside without a single inkling as to what Jim and Pam were doing. Pam cleared her throat, warning Jim not to press his luck.

Immediately, and without warning, Jim released his grip on Pam and headed for the door. "Well, See you around, Beesley" he managed to say as he walked out, making sure to emphasize the 'Beesley'.

Pam sighed and let out a breath she had been holding for what seemed an hour. He knew what he did to her, and she couldn't wait to try to pull the same kind of stunt later on in the day. She purchased her soda and headed back to her desk. Jim was gonna be in for a battle.

…

It was now noon, and everyone in the office was preparing for lunch. Michael would be out for the rest of the day, because after the talk he had with Jan earlier in the morning, she insisted that they meet up for a business lunch to discuss his manager techniques. Pam had listened in on a little bit of the conversation, hearing Jan confirm five times with Michael that it would be a strictly business meeting and that all other affairs outside of the world of paper would not be discussed. But, of course, Michael Scott being Michael Scott, had announced that he was off to wine and dine the fairest Jan and to explore the planes of her body into the dark of the night—"If you know what I mean, and I think you all do".

As Jim and Pam headed for the kitchen for their lunches, Pam abruptly stopped and looked over at Dwight, who was diligently working on his computer. Dwight hardly ever stopped for lunch, claiming that starvation was the key to the strength of the grizzly man.

"Follow my lead." She whispered to Jim, who shook his head without any complaint.

She walked over to Dwight's side, and peered at his monitor. Figures, he was on the message boards for Battlestar Galactica again. He always went on the 'boards' any time Michael was out of the office, since he knew Michael was not a fan of the show.

"Hey Dwight. Wanna come eat with Jim and me today? Jim brought an extra ham and cheese by accident"

"Unnecessary. I will be eating a high-energy protein bar today with a bottled Gatorade at my desk. Keep my energy up and replenish my electrolytes. Gotta keep strong for the work day, Pamela…tell that to your ham-and-cheese boyfriend"

Pam nodded, and beckoned Jim to follow her into the kitchen.

"Well, what did that do?" Jim asked, obviously not seeing Pam's plan of action for Dwight's prank.

Pam grinned, happy that Jim was just as confused as Dwight usually is when the two of them prank him. "You'll see, just wait, honey"

"OK WHOA! You are NOT calling me that" Jim mocked anger, but still had a seriousness to his words that made Pam crack up even more.

"No worries--I will never call you that"

She reached for his hand and he gladly accepted. They held hands for the shortest amount of time before entering the kitchen and sitting down to lunch with Kevin, Phyllis, and Oscar.

Five minutes later, while Kevin was discussing the possibility of performing at a local bar with Scrantonicity II, Dwight entered the kitchen in search of his Gatorade. When he looked in the fridge, he noticed that it was no longer safely tucked into the side compartment, but rather placed next to the milk carton on one of the main shelves of the unit. Who moved his drink? And, he also noticed a tear on the Gatorade's label that was not there this morning. Quickly, he reached for the bottle and screwed the lid open, to check if the seal was broken. It wasn't, but he still was unsure of what was going on.

"Hey, Pam? Did you see someone move my Gatorade in the fridge, or touch it in any way?"

Pam giggled a little, trying to keep her composure. "No--that's really strange Dwight. No one has been in the kitchen since then. At least, no one from this office…" Her voice trailed off as she feigned a nervous tone in her voice.

"You don't think…" Jim added, trying to aid Pam in her prank.

"Well, Jim, you never know…It was a long time ago but it is still possible…"

"What's possible?" Dwight asked, a look of concern marking his face.

"Well, when I first came to work here, Jim told me a really spooky story. You see, there was this salesman, named…." She struggled to think of a name for the made up character in her story.

"Tom Riddle." Jim interjected, knowing full well that Dwight was an avid Harry Potter fan and would quiver at the childhood name of Voldemort.

"Yes. Tom was your regular college student, temping here at Scranton for the summer. When Ed Truck was boss, Truck took Tom with him on a sales call. He wanted to see what the temp had learned under his instruction…but Tom failed miserably. Not only did he loose the sale, but he also lost the company the possibility of expanding to further vendors that would have taken our business if Scranton High School had accepted our sales pitch. So Tom was dejected, and crestfallen. He couldn't look at himself in the eye, and EVERYONE looked at him like the temp he was, instead of a serious business man. And he accepted that, until Ed Truck called him into his office.

"Ed Truck sat him down and told him the truth—that is that he had lost the sale. Tom was confused. Hadn't he lost the sale himself? Truck corrected him. You see, Ed Truck had days earlier lost the sale to Scranton High. He only took Tom with him to try to win them back, and if that didn't work he could blame the temp for failing the company and keep his job as regional manager. Tom was floored. He was enraged. He couldn't believe Truck did this to him. No one would ever believe that Ed Truck had lost the huge sale, so he would have to go down in history as the failed temp who screwed the company. He stormed out of Truck's office and gathered his things, but before he left, he went into the kitchen and took Truck's Gatorade out of the fridge…in fact, it was the same flavor and shaped bottle as yours… and he ripped the label and injected a flu virus into the plastic of the bottle, careful not to leave a huge puncture. He knew Truck would never see it coming.

"He left the office and never returned. Many say he flung himself off the roof top, because the next day the maintenance staff said they found scarlet blood in the parking lot. But to this day, the office seems to be cursed with Tom Riddle's animosity towards Truck, and any time anyone dares to bring in Truck's Gatorade, the same fate will happen to the drinker"

Pam paused, letting the story sink in. She knew it was a horrible story, but she hoped that it was just dumb enough to affect Dwight.

Dwight looked back at Pam, and then to Jim, and back. Pam couldn't tell by his expression if he believed her or not. "I think you're making that up Pam."

"Believe it or don't—it's up to you"

Dwight looked at her again, almost as if he was begging her to tell him if she was lying. Then, he grabbed his Gatorade, put it to his lips, and took a sip. "See, I'm fine" He gargled, making sure not to swallow the drink. He quickly exited the room, and Pam swore she saw him spit out the drink into the garbage can and throw away the bottle.

"I thought the whole prank was to make Dwight think YOU were pranking him" Jim said, still proud that Pam had the audacity to tell her tall tale.

"Yea, well, my plan changed. I thought a haunted spook story was just the ticket."

"That's why I love…" and Jim stopped mid-sentence, as Phyllis's eyes stared at Jim like daggers. The office still didn't know about Jim and Pam's relationship, and he wanted to keep it that way. "Scary stories." He attempted to save himself. "Scary stories always spook people out. They work like a charm." He smiled uneasily.

Pam just smiled back at him. "I think I love Scary stories, too. Like, a lot"

…

It was four o'clock and Pam still hadn't had her revenge on Jim from this morning's break room rumble. She knew she needed to get back at him for teasing her so maliciously. She was ready.

"Hey Jim" she called from her desk. His head popped up quickly, grinning at whose eyes he met.

"What's up?"

"IM!"

Jim sighed. He logged on to his IM account, only to be bombarded by Pam.

Mixedberries: Hey Jim

Mixedberries: I

Mixedberries: Love

Mixedberries: You

Mixedberries: Meet me in the kitchen ASAP, k?

PhillyJim: Can't we just IM? Contrary to public belief I am working right now and I am a little busy. Without Michael here, I have to call some of his clients and fill out some of his paper work--part of the perk of being number 2

Mixedberries: I know! But don't you need a break? You've been working SOOO hard

PhillyJim: You mocking me Beesley?

Mixedberries: Only slightly…come on! You KNOW you want to : )

PhillyJim: do I really? I'm not so sure….work, or my totally gorgeous girlfriend…it's a hard one

Pam smiled to herself. Roy would always refer to her as his 'hot' girlfriend. It was nice to hear—or rather read-- such a compliment from Jim.

Mixedberries: thank you

PhillyJim: You know its true. But seriously, can we meet up in 15 min?

Mixedberries: Please?

She looked up from her monitor and pleaded with big puppy dog eyes.

PhillyJim: Agh, you're killin me…ok…I'm going

Jim got up from his desk and headed for the kitchen. _Bingo…_

….

"So what's on your mind Pam"

"Oh nothing really. Just wanted to talk is all."

Jim looked at her in a funny way. Her voice had gotten deeper, hadn't it? Jim had his back up against the cabinets, and Pam stared to walk towards him very, VERY slowly. Jim coughed a little bit, trying to steady his composure.

"What're you doing, Pam" He question as she pressed herself against his chest, repeating the actions he had done in the morning.

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi—and to do this" Pam reached up with her left hand and brushed along Jim's side. She trailed her fingers up to his cheek, caressing his face. Then, she leaned even further into his body, and reached up for a cup from the cabinet.

"I just needed a cup for tea at my desk. Thanks for the help" She quickly left the room, with the intention of leaving Jim just as stunned as she was in the morning.

"Wow" Jim sighed. "She surely is something"

….

And TA-DA!!

A little romance, a little cutesy, a little pranking and you get a pretty long chapter if I say so myself.

PLEASE !! Read **and** review with ideas on furthering the story line, so when I get back to writing in the future with this story, I have somewhere to go (b/c right now I have no clue).


End file.
